


Chillax

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Himbo Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Himbo Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Panic! at the Disco References, Songwriter Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Songwriting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alex has a stroke. Okay, not literally, but--his friends are just so dumb sometimes. Good thing he loves them anyway.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Chillax

"Oh my god." 

Alex Mercer looks up from his notebook. He's not much of a songwriter himself to be honest--that's always been Luke's job. But all three of them have written songs before. Reggie loves his dumb country songs, and Alex has tried his hand at it. Julie had let him borrow her phone for a few hours to look up some song stuff. So he'd heard a song and was currently writing it down. 

_Nobody knows you now... When you're dyin' in LA..._

Oh. That hits something deep in him. He pulls out his earphone and pays attention to the conversation. 

"...so it's the year of our lord 2021," Luke's saying. 

Alex rolls his eyes. "'The year of our lord'. Way to bring back catholic school memories, Luke."

"Hey, that's what people call it!"

"I can't believe America is two hundred and twenty one years old," Reggie says softly. 

Luke rounds on him. "You _idiot_ it's not just America! It's the whole world!"

Alex wants to cry. "You're both just so stupid..."

"Hey." Reggie frowns. "Dude, chillax."

That makes him pause. "...'chillax' isn't a word, Reg."

"Sometimes the chillax deniears are those who need to chillax the most."

Wise words. Maybe. 


End file.
